Paranormal Activity 2
by Jason HR
Summary: The original story is that a couple notice strange things happening in their house. In this story - their chihuahua is acting strangely. The characters are also different - the girl has no name and her boyfriend's name is Freddy.
1. Chapter 1

**Day 3**

We checked the footage this morning, and it's much freakier than I thought. While we were sleeping, you can hear loud booming slow footsteps coming up the stairs. Then suddenly the (Chihuahua) dog appears in our doorway, just standing there. It doesn't even move. Its silhouette is black against the soft yellow light from downstairs. It didn't even get to the doorway. It just suddenly appeared there. Then the door slammed shut, in its face. Really hard. The dog didn't even touch it, it just went _bang!_ and slammed shut. We woke up with a fright and opened the door. The dog was gone. We went downstairs and found it clinging to the chandelier.

It still is.


	2. Chapter 2

**Day 4**

The dog is still hanging from the chandelier downstairs, and its head is doing 360's. What a weird dog.


	3. Chapter 3

**Day 5**

Last night, while we were sleeping and after it came back down, it stayed up all night howling and squealing like a pig, running round the house and banging into the walls. Then it came into our room and started to lick the camera. Then it got under our sheets and chased its tail. If that sounds normal, you should have seen its eyes. Its pupils were the size of melons. Not kidding. I'm glad we had been asleep all that time, because otherwise I would have died of fright.


	4. Chapter 4

**Day 6**

The dog bit me. The stupid dog bit me. Now I have a huge bite mark the size of a shark bite on my arm. It's getting really scary too. I walked out of the kitchen and it launched itself off the stairwell and tackled me to the ground. Rocketed into my face like a baboon. Then it snarled and bit me on the arm. Freddy was at work, so I had to deal with everything. I yelled at the dog and threw it out the door, then locked it outside in the back lawn. For the whole day it just stood outside the window, its eyes following me wherever I went. When I went up to our room, I saw it sitting on the window sill. Outside my window! It had somehow just climbed up and got there. I swore at it and closed the blinds, then went back downstairs. The dog was standing at the base of the stairwell, looking at me with its tongue lolling out of its mouth. I screamed and ran up into my room and shut the door, locking it. For the rest of the day I heard banging noises on my door, like as if it was getting its little fist and pounding against it. When Freddy came back he shouted at the dog and put it back outside in the back garden again, then took me downstairs and called a dog whisperer to come to the house. When the guy finally came (his name is Mr. Hyde) he brought the dog back in and sat it down on the couch. Then he started conversing with it in a strange language of little sniffles, slurps, yelps, and another noises. They did this for a long time. Occasionally the dog would stare at me and point its paw in my direction, as if accusing me of something I did. What did I do? When they were done, I asked the dog whisperer what the dog told him . . . but he said the dog had made him promise to keep it secret. I complained that we paid him to come over here and help our dog; and he said 'exactly'. He must have thought that he was meant to aid the dog in its devious quest, not us. Freddy should have worded it differently. He does that a lot. The dog whisperer left and we paid him. The dog stayed on the couch, rubbing its paws together with glee, licking its lips. I don't why any dog would do that. During the night, I woke up a few times and could hear it making noises; as if it was talking to itself. Sometimes it would yelp at something, then growl. Sometimes it sounded like it was digging its paws into the floorboards. I don't why it would do such a thing. The next time I woke up its face was hovering above me. Just staring at me with its tongue lolling out, and panting. I screamed and when I did the dog suddenly backflipped off the bed and kicked the camera over, while still in mid-air. Like a karate kick. Now the camera is stuffed up, but we still have all the footage.


	5. Chapter 5

**Day 7**

We took the footage to the police, who immediately took the dog into custody and gave it a sentence of ten years in jail. It got sent to Alcatraz. We still here stories about the terrified inmates. The poor things are already losing their mind, so it wouldn't help to have a huge-pupiled, self-teleporting, crazy Chihuahua staring at them wherever they went. At least it's gone.


End file.
